vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Amandelen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:RandomVocaloidLover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! NasuHime (talk) 17:17, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:About the Strobo Nights page Usually, when there is complicated text on the page used in source mode, visual mode is unusable, I removed some odd text and it seems visual mode can be used again. But I'm just using my iPad right now which only allows source mode, so I could be wrong, but go ahead and try. Tell me if it worked. ♪NasuHime♪ 00:56, August 13, 2013 (UTC) A thank you and a proposition You have been working very hard on this wiki while I've have been away, and I would like to thank you for that. Because you are such an active user I would like to ask you if you would like me to make you an administrator, seeing as how I and the other leader, have been quite inactive. Seeing as how much you've contributed, I think you should have the position. If you want this position, reply to me on my talk page. ♪NasuHime♪ 22:17, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations. You're now an administrator. ♪NasuHime♪ 20:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) About SeeU pages Hello~ I need some help with a page that I published. I recently added lyrics and information to the new page for SeeU, Alone, but I don't know how to get it under SeeU's song page thing here: http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Category:SeeU_original_songs I'm am BEYOND new to this, so if you could help me, that would be great! I want to post up a bunch more SeeU songs, so if you could help that would be great!! :D Licensing Hi; this is Chev from over at the Vocaloid Wiki. I've noticed that you've been copy-and-pasting content from there to here without attribution, which is a direct violation of the CC-BY-SA license that all our content is released under. I don't want to cause a stink, but it would be appreciated if you could credit Vocaloid Wiki as so in the future. Thanks. (: Chevsapher ♪ talk 13:50, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Distinctive category You're going to need category for English covers songs. For example "Summertime sung by LEON" is not an original. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:15, May 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: About adding Translations Hi, I'm new here! I didn't know that the English translation I put was a fan translation (It seemed legit because it was everywhere) in 'Aku No Musume' thanks for telling me :) It was kind of bothering me because I wanted to sing the song in English, and the translation seemed weird( and it didn't rhyme so there's that too) but now I know that that's the legit (and sadly unknown) English translation, so thank you :D Shunning Light (talk) 03:34, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi ! I think you're the most active on the Wiki, so I wanted to say, if you want me to do anything that can help you, I can ! I can do romaji / translation. I try to add the romajis and translations I made, I hope it helps. =) Thank you ! Rachinaf (talk) 18:00, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ( I'm sorry, I wasn't sure about the way to respond... ) I have tried to translate 鬼蜘蛛ト狐ノ獅子ト (Onigumo to kitsune no shishi to) but the lyrics makes no sense for me... Sorry. Plus, I was wondering why are there producer's pages whose name is not romanized (such as 六歌 or ヒダリガワすらっしゅ) ? Sorry for my bad english and thank you ! Rachinaf (talk) 14:39, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Here is some producers : 2進P => Nishin-P 本気マフラーP => Honki MAFURAA-P 六歌 => Rocka ヒダリガワすらっしゅ => HIDARIGAWA Surasshu はてぃ～ => Hatii or Hati~ (I'm not sure about the ~) 迷子猫奴_(Mayoigo_Nekoya)'s translation is wrong, I recommend this one => Anime Lyrics Thank you =) Rachinaf (talk) 13:17, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Here it is ! Finally I heard words, yours Even if we are separated, our hearts are still together I want to see you quickly,I want you to hug me Glad to help =) Rachinaf (talk) 18:15, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I found an accurate translation for 鬼蜘蛛ト狐ノ獅子ト (Onigumo to kitsune no shishi to) => YouTube I didn't add it because there was things about a wrong translation in the comments. I don't think this is this one because it seems pretty accurate to me. Sorry if it's not ! Rachinaf (talk) 14:50, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I think we shouldn't, if Damesukekun saw mistakes. Thank you for having check with him. =) Rachinaf (talk) 12:10, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi ! When I tried to add the "D'elf Category", I created two pages. So, you can delete this one : D'elf Songs list 2 ( The true one is here. ) Sorry and thank you ! Rachinaf (talk) 10:16, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I checked the translation, and there's a lot of mistakes... I will fix it but it will take some time. ^^ Rachinaf (talk) 10:07, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Finally, I did it fast. ♪ The previous translation was pretty wrong... Glad to help ! =) Rachinaf (talk) 10:16, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi ! I wanted to know if you have something to find translations (maybe subfan.kokage ?) because when I search on YouTube or Google, I never find the ones you find. Than you ! =) Rachinaf (talk) 09:53, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Ooh, I didn't thought about animelyrics. x) You shouldn't have to add translations on pages I make from now Thank you very much ! =) Rachinaf (talk) 12:11, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi >< Hi I've never contributed to any wiki before I have no idea how anything works I'm sorry if I do anything wrong >< HyuugaYouka (talk) 05:06, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering about translations. If I find one that seems to make sense can I use it? Or are they only specific translations we're allowed to you? D: HyuugaYouka (talk) 05:21, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I added translations to the page, please let me know if I did it right, LOL HyuugaYouka (talk) 05:47, June 19, 2014 (UTC) omg I accidentally added a page that already existed, I didn't find out until just now, I'm sorry! I don't know how to delete it though... HyuugaYouka (talk) 21:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hide and Seek Article Hi I saw SeeU's "Hide and Seek" song and I was wondering if I could add Luka and JubyPhonic's English translyrics? NTA65bz, wanna chat? (leave a message) 05:55, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Kay Yep! Sorry. that's fine. My iPad was dying so I just left it. And, for crediting, I was just translating it, so do I just put my name?--Mai Is Me (talk) 22:59, July 27, 2014 (UTC) No problem ^^ I should have relized that!Mai Is Me (talk) 17:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank you thank you for telling me t12111 is a mistranslator. I had no idea! 13:46, July 22, 2014 (UTC) A Proposition Hi ! I'm very glad. I woul by happy to be an admin. =) ( But I go on vacation for two weeks the August 1, and I don't think I could have Internet there...) Thank you very much ! ♪ Rachinaf (talk) 09:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Of course, no. =) Thank you very much ! Rachinaf (talk) 09:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) romanization What system of romanization does this wiki use?--Mai Is Me (talk) 19:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC) RE " Hello, I should have asked this earlier and I'm sorry for not doing so, but could you try to stick with the layout of the other pages? If you need any help with this, feel free to ask me. " I'm ashamed to say that, but I really don't know what you mean >\\< It's not because of you, it's because of my bad english. >\\< Sonozaki Shion (talk) 17:08, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I just want to ask if we can add the English translations made by Migikun on the song articles involving the Onibi series? -TheKashirader